


What Will You Do For Me, Captain?

by unspoken_and_wild



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Spanking, mention of Pan, pixie dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspoken_and_wild/pseuds/unspoken_and_wild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook needs some pixie dust and he knows just the fairy who might be able to help him out.  Tinkerbell wouldn't relinquish such a precious commodity so easily.  She wants to have some fun with the pirate first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will You Do For Me, Captain?

**Author's Note:**

> In Disney's Peter Pan, Peter gets Tink to sprinkle pixie dust by holding her up by her wings and [spanking her ass](http://33.media.tumblr.com/9959f51508379f35e6926534e6ed3e7a/tumblr_inline_nniqz9IB1K1tq3gik_500.gif). I don’t remember the specifics of procuring pixie dust in OUAT, but let’s suspend our disbelief and go with this.

"Please, love.  I can't do this without your help," he pleaded.  Night had fallen on Neverland as Hook and Tinkerbell stood in her tree house, as they had many times before.  This time, Hook's visit was accompanied by a request.

"And why would I want to help Pan?  I'm not giving up any pixie dust for that menace." Tink folded her arms in firm protest.

"It's not for Pan, it's for me.  I don’t want to indulge that bloody demon any more than you, but we both know why I have to do this." Hook tipped his head and raised his eyebrows at Tink, looking up at her with a knowing glance.  She knew, and she understood.  They had spent many nights gazing up at the stars, sharing stories of loss, grief, bitterness and vengeance.  They found solace in one another on nights like this, and on occasion, in more ways than one.

"Well, for you, _Captain_ , I may reconsider. What will you do for me in exchange?"  There was a sultry cadence to her voice, the one that always got Hook's blood boiling. The corners of her mouth turned slightly up and her body began to tingle slightly.

Hook sauntered closer to the fairy, with a definitive sway in his hips and his thumb hooked in his belt. A heat started to coil within him.  They had known each other a long time and they both knew that they would give each other anything the other asked unconditionally.  Two lost souls in a dark land,  mutually finding and providing comfort to alleviate the emotional torment they each sustained from painful pasts.  Sometimes that meant a shoulder to lean on, staring up at the night sky telling stories.  Other times the mind can only be comforted seeking carnal pleasures, igniting a sense of vitality and life in times of darkness.  Tink would gladly share her pixie dust with her friend, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun with the pirate first.

"You know full well what I can provide you, Lady Bell. How I can make you feel."  Hook's voice was low in his throat, the tone of which sent shockwaves down Tink's spine. Down, down… He was standing so close that their toes were practically touching and she could swear she could feel his heart beating in her own chest.  She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and crash into his mouth.  She wanted to grab a fist full of his dark hair and clutch her hands around his strong shoulders.  But she couldn't give in too easily.  The buildup, their game, was way too enticing.

Tink whirled around and took a few dainty, very fairy-like steps away from Hook. Not only did she have a moment's respite from his hypnotic stare, but she knew he was quite fond of her rear-view, among her other qualities. "What makes you think it will be enough?  I do spend a lot of time in this tree house alone.  I've found ways to keep myself busy while you're away. What can you offer me that I couldn’t just as easily achieve myself?" She looked back at him as she asked the question, craning her neck over her shoulder, meeting her green eyes with his blue. (Tink knew green-eyed blondes were his type.)

Hook advanced towards the fairy.  He knew she was toying with him on purpose, and it only made the fire already lit within him burn white hot. Tink stopped when she reached a wooden chair in her path.  She turned her head and she looked down towards the floor, her dark lashes standing out in contrast to her porcelain cheeks. She watched as Hook's boots came within her range of view.  She squeezed her thighs together to gain some friction as the anticipation built.

"Enlighten me," Hook side-skirted her question and asked his own. "What do you think of in these moments while I'm gone? Does the thought of me keep you company while you await my return?"  Hook ran his tongue along the back of his teeth and smirked.  Although Tink could not see his face, she knew exactly what that face sounded like. Hook reached out his hand and hook and anchored them on her hips. His hand caressed her the side of her body, following the contours of her trim waist leading down her hip.  He drank in the sight of his hand firmly running over the round supple flesh giving form to her skin tight pants. Tink closed her eyes, her lips held firmly shut to try to contain her very obvious arousal.  Her pulse was racing.  She gripped the back of the chair for stability as her knees began to weaken.  She let out a small moan, confirming the answer to his question.

"You see, love, I know what my touch can provide you, and for how adept as your fingers are (he knew _exactly_ how), they are no replacement for mine.  I can tell by the heat of your skin, even now, how you yearn for my touch." Hook leaned in and spoke in a low, breathy growl directly into the crook of her neck, his lips barely grazing the tiny hairs that now stood on end.  "I _could_ continue to tease you.  Delayed gratification certainly has its merits." He anchored his left arm around her hip and straightened himself up,  poring over Tink's entire figure.  He leather trousers grew oppressively tight as his desire grew at the sight.  She maintained her grip on chair, the positioning of which caused her back to arch and intensified his view of her pert backside.

"However, you and I both have needs and what kind of gentleman would I be to deny a lady what she wants?" And with that, Hook hauled back his right hand, and brought it down with a firm smack on Tink's poised ass cheek.  The sting of pleasure pain sent a wave through her body and she cried out in combination of shock and satisfaction.  The sound of her outcry had a twinkling undertone, reminiscent of her namesake. She was electrified by this concentrated contact and it only made her hungry for more.  Hook didn’t remove his hand from the site, soothing over the impact with his palm in slow circular motion.  As he looked down at his ringed hand, he noticed something around them.

"Seems our exchange is agreeable to both of us," Hook deduced, as he observed that the impact of his hand caused Tink's body to burst with pixie dust, which now dusted the floor scattered around them. "I'm not sure this amount will be enough for my needs, however. Perhaps you would like more encouragement?" He eyebrow lifted with intrigue, but also genuine inquiry.  True, he was a pirate, but he had a code.  He wouldn't take something so precious from his friend the fairy unless it was something she was willing to give. In this case, Tink was willing and eager. He stayed his hand awaiting her response.

"Mmm-hmm…" Tink managed to confirm, enthusiastically nodding her head in agreement, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.  She wanted him all at once, craving the intensity of his hand localized on her soft span of flesh.

"Well, Lady Bell, a gentleman would never deprive a lady of her desires.  And I am very grateful for your," he paused as he assessed her figure once more, indicating the oncoming double entendre, "gifts." His hand raised again and came down with another blow to her eagerly awaiting flesh.  Another burst of pixie dust burst out from Tink's body along with her satisfied, twinkling exclamation.  Hook probably had enough pixie dust for his needs, but also saw the benefits of a little extra on hand.


End file.
